


5 Times Floyd Kissed Riddle and 1 Time He Kissed Back

by resonata



Series: from land to sea, from you to me [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, Floyd being a hazard, Forehead Kisses, Getting Together, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonata/pseuds/resonata
Summary: Floyd couldn't help himself. Goldfish was too precious after all.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: from land to sea, from you to me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851157
Comments: 7
Kudos: 271





	5 Times Floyd Kissed Riddle and 1 Time He Kissed Back

**Author's Note:**

> I am _shocked_ by the response I got on my previous fic. Thank you everyone who kudos'd, commented, and just overall enjoyed it!
> 
> Here is the sequel. If you haven't already read the prequel, you can check it out [here!](archiveofourown.org/works/25402639) Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this continuation.

_**On the forehead** _

PE was a class Floyd had no trouble excelling in, much to Azul and Jade’s dismay. All three of them had gotten their human legs at the same time yet the other two could not adapt as well when it came to natural human movement and sports. He even joined the basketball club since it was a good way for him to make use of these awesome legs!

Floyd always found it hilarious when he watched the two attempt to fly a broom with Azul remaining stationary on the ground while Jade’s moved around shakily like a little flounder he had been hunting. Although not the easiest task, he found great joy when he was lifted up, flying beyond what could imagine. He had seen it all, from sea to land to sky. 

His next goal was space.

Despite the fact that of the three of them, he was the best at flying a broom, he did have to admit that there were times when he didn’t have _complete_ control.

Just like that day.

Vargas was making them do some ridiculous thing again on the broom again which, usually, Floyd would be willing to try because it sounded so ridiculous, and then goof off once he accomplished his goal. Unfortunately, the sight of Vargas and his balloon-like muscles, the grey clouds in the sky that indicated rain any moment, and just the fact that he was too tired to move was enough for Floyd to not care.

He flipped on the broom lazily. Vargas yelled at him, making his mood even worse. He was too noisy. He just wanted to find a spot to sleep.

His broom seemed to have picked up on this. It started to zoom around without Floyd’s command and his classmates became mere droplets in the grass. As glad as he was to get away from them, he didn’t like when things were out of his control like this. It was like they were controlling _him_ rather than the other way around.

“Oi, you piece of crap,” Floyd spat out as he glared at the broom. He really didn’t feel like dealing with anything. “If we’re going to leave, might as well go back to the dormitory instead.”

His broom didn’t listen. It moved faster, zooming over the field towards the school, sneaking through the halls past many students. There were lots of screams of surprise but amazingly, despite the disobedience, the broom didn’t hit a single thing.

Until it did.

Floyd’s eyes lit up when he spotted him, his red hair unmistakable. He was walking with Jade with stacks of books in their arms and Floyd knew that if he didn’t stop soon, Jade would be upset with him and he didn’t want that to dampen his mood even more.

But for the little goldfish…

“Goldfish!”

It was too late for him as he crashed into Riddle, books flying everywhere. Floyd held onto him and tumbled off the broom to the ground, still holding onto Riddle. He was just so small and cute; he fit in his arms perfectly. He was a good size for him to rest his arms on his head and perfect to pick up and swing around.

Having him in his arms was like having a small pillow, perfect for cuddling. The only downfall was that sometimes, he was a little too loud.

“FLOYD!” His voice echoed through the halls and in his ears. He heard the shuffling of feet as students got away, perhaps afraid of his vile temper. Floyd merely grabbed his head and placed it against his chest, his shouts becoming muffled.

“Oh my,” He looked up to see Jade unfazed by his appearance like usual, the stack of books still neat in his arms. “What brings you here, Floyd? Not skipping class, are you?”

“The broom lost control and ended up flying here.” Floyd answered, lying on his back. He still held onto Riddle who was squirming but unable to escape. He patted his hair, careful not to bump the hair clip, and pressed his lips against his forehead near it.

He really had great taste.

“Oh? How unusual.” Jade tilted his head, his perfectly practiced smile showed no trace of anger. “In most cases, it’s the _broom_ that can’t handle you.”

“Yeah, well, flying wasn’t interesting today,” Floyd answered as he kicked up his legs, hooking Riddle’s between his to stop them from moving so much. It was starting to hurt.

“Well, it might not be but I’m glad you didn’t skip like usual,” Jade gave a small laugh. “Are you feeling better now then?”

“Hmm, yeah!” He lifted up Riddle’s head. His face was the lovely scarlet he knew it to be. His eyes were wide and mouth in a thin line, almost tempting Floyd to bite those lips so he could make them return to their natural pink colour. His eyes were mixed with anger and shock and something else based on how his eyebrows crinkled.

_How interesting._

Riddle always had the _loveliest_ of expressions. It was always fun to see what different buttons to press, but his angry face had always been a favourite of his. There was nothing like seeing that pale skin change slowly to match the colour of his hair like a little cuttlefish. It was the easiest of Riddle’s faces to receive, if not the best.

_No._

Floyd quickly remembered which was the best.

He hadn’t seen it again since the night of the meteor shower and he wasn’t sure if he would get it again. The more he pushed, the further that expression got from his mind.

“Floyd, let me go already!”

‘For now though…’ Floyd pinched Riddle’s red cheek, pure amusement flowing through him as he watched his face.

This was good enough.

* * *

_**On the neck** _

He had been called after class by Crewel _again._ He was so annoying. Didn’t he see that nobody actually wants to be around him, especially when he was waving that pointer around like he was going to hit everybody with it?

“Younger Leech,” He hated when he called him that, or _assumed_ that he was the younger one. It’s not like Jade was older or anything like that. “Your past few tests have been pathetic and troubling. At the rate you’re going at, you will have to repeat the year.”

Floyd sighed. He heard the same thing last year and in the end, he passed with one of the highest grades in his year. Of course, he was threatened by Azul to wring out more moisture when he was in his merform to make some more cosmetics or whatever for the betta, but it’s not like he suffered.

It was just annoying.

“And I’ll be fine on the final test,” Floyd reached up to scratch the back of his head. “Can I go now?”

Crewel slapped his pointer on the table. Floyd glared at it before he turned back to him, wishing he could just squeeze the life out of him.

“Such poor behaviour from a bad little pup,” Crewel shook his head. “Do you not realize the seriousness of this situation? You have failed so many that if you do not raise your marks from now on, you will not even progress to the next year, even if you pass your exams.”

“Ehh, so troublesome.”

“This is why you must pay attention to your studies more.” Crewel replied with a grimace. “Younger Leech, do you really want to repeat a year, especially at the risk of your brother graduating before you?”

“Jade can just fail and we can stay together.”

Crewel placed a hand on the bridge of his nose, pinching it a little too long. Floyd scanned the classroom, wanting to get out. He wondered if Crewel was just going to stay like that long enough for him to sneak out.

He looked up.

_Guess not._

“Action must be done straight away,” Crewel told him. “I will inform your dormitory head of your failing marks.” Floyd made a face, dreading Azul’s nagging. “If you do not do well in your next tests, the only other option would be supplementary classes. Is that what you want?”

“No.” He responded with his nose crinkled. Normal classes were already dull enough but extras? He’d rather eat a month’s worth of shiitake mushrooms in one sitting.

“It’s up to you on how you want to handle it, whether it is asking teachers for assistance or your classmates, but do not fail the next test.”

Floyd took that as a sign that he could leave. He walked out of the classroom, posture slouched and feet dragging.

Dumb Crewel for ruining his mood. Dumb Crewel for making him late for lunch. Now he had less time to eat and less time to relax before his next class. Should he even bother? But he was hungry and Jade and Azul were probably wondering where he was.

He made his way to the cafeteria. Jade and Azul sat in their usual spot and he walked up to grab a meal. He didn’t care what it was because honestly, all of it would taste the same.

“You’re late, Floyd,” Azul stated as he sat down, slamming his food on the table. Azul peered at him from behind his glasses. “Please do not break the table. We can’t spare the expense.”

Floyd didn’t say anything. He proceeded to chomp at his food, smacking his lips every so often since he knew how much Azul _hated_ it. He could see the veins on his forehead and Jade, perfectly timed like always, chimed in.

“Did a teacher perhaps talk to you after class?” He asked with a knowing look. Floyd turned away. “Was it about your tests?”

“I have to study from now on or I’ll get supplementary classes,” Floyd whined. He placed his head on the table, making a large _thunk_ sound.

“Well, that’s usually the case.”

“I will not have anyone in Octavinelle fail, as you know, Floyd.”

“I got it!” He raised his head up and placed it in his palm instead. “But studying is a pain. There’s nothing interesting about it.”

“You can do it if you put your mind to it.” Azul replied as he pushed up his glasses. There was a bit of shine on the glass. “After all, the notes I have created are absolutely _perfect_ for such situations.”

“But you want to make a contract and I don’t want to do all the dishes for a month again.” Floyd replied, recalling the last test he had to study for but had no mood, so he made a deal with Azul. It was that month that he even introduced a new campaign and it was busier than ever.

“Ah, I heard that Riddle-san thinks of interesting ways to study,” Floyd’s head raised up quickly at the mention of goldfish’s name. Jade was smiling. “I heard from Trey-san that he managed to help Cater-san with a difficult spell through unusual means. Perhaps, if you are not in the mood for our usual methods, Riddle-san can help you instead?”

“Ehh, goldfish helped coralfish with his studies?” His impression of the coralfish was he was too flashy and airheaded. If goldfish was able to help him study, it must have been very interesting! Floyd glanced over the cafeteria, his eyes spotting his crimson hair. He stood up and trotted over, arms outstretched so he could tackle him from behind.

“Goldfish!” He called out, wrapping his arms around his neck and rubbed his cheek against his soft hair. It was so fine and just a little ticklish, just like the small fin of a goldfish.

“Ack, Floyd?!” Riddle coughed. Floyd could sense the heat on his skin. “Stop with that nickname already!”

“Ne, ne,” Floyd pushed Riddle forward on the bench. He took the space behind him, positioning Riddle between his legs and lowered his arms around his waist. “Help me study!”

“What are you babbling about? You have Azul in your dormitory.” Riddle asked as he tried to get Floyd’s arms off his waist. Floyd tightened his hold instead. “Unhand me!”

“But Azul is mean and will probably ask me to make more moisturizer or something,” Floyd replied as he placed his chin on Riddle’s shoulder. He blew some air into his red ear, holding him when he jumped. “And his lessons are _boring._ ”

“Ah,” Heartslabyul’s vice dorm leader spoke up from across them. Floyd glanced at him dismissively. He didn’t have much of an impression of him but Riddle and Jade liked him enough so he should acknowledge his presence once in a while. “My bad, Riddle. I mentioned to Jade that your lessons for Cater were a bit unorthodox and creative so he must’ve told Floyd.”

“That’s because I refuse to let anyone in our dormitory fail.” Riddle explained. He tried to shrug off Floyd’s chin after Floyd had locked his hands in place, holding onto them under the table. “For Floyd, I don’t care.”

“Goldfish is awful,” Floyd pouted but Riddle didn’t turn around. He tilted his head, eyes staring at his pale neck. A smile crept on his face and he leaned forward, pressing his lips against his neck. Riddle jumped but Floyd kept his steel grip. He mumbled against his neck. He could see goosebumps forming on Riddle’s skin. “Ne, help me.”

He coughed unexpectedly when something sharp hit him. He doubled over, forehead on Riddle’s shoulder and he could see amongst the shadow of their clothes, his elbow placed perfectly between his stomach and his chest. When Floyd looked up, Riddle had turned to him with a threat in his eyes that even he shrunk back at.

Riddle stood up, causing Floyd to fall off the bench unceremoniously. He flinched in pain, feeling his foul mood returning before something grabbed his hand and dragged him out the cafeteria. Floyd stumbled a bit, not quite expecting the grip to be so low and so strong.

He smirked when he realized it was the little goldfish pulling him out.

It was an amusing sight not just for Floyd, but perhaps the other students that were preparing to head to their next class too. He wasn’t sure where he was being dragged to but he didn’t protest. This was one of the rare times Riddle was willing to talk to him.

They stopped in an empty hallway. Floyd was going to keep insisting for Riddle to teach him again when he turned around.

And Floyd stopped.

Riddle had placed a hand on his neck, the spot where Floyd had kissed. His eyes were narrowed and his eyebrows scrunched together but his face wasn’t completely red like usual. Instead, his cheeks tinged a soft pink that seemed to make his angry eyes glow a little more.

Floyd was too shocked to speak.

“I’ll teach you,” Riddle spoke, causing Floyd to break out of his reverie. The colour on his cheeks intensified. “Just…don’t do that again.”

“Heeeh…” Floyd began. His smirk reappeared on his lips, sharp teeth pronounced as he walked over to Riddle. He leaned forward so their eyes met. “Don’t do what, goldfish?”

Riddle instinctively stepped back. “Don’t touch my neck like that!”

“Hmm,” Floyd hummed and let out a small laugh. He reached over with one hand towards Riddle’s neck and immediately, he covered it up with his other hand. “Only if you make your lessons interesting~”

Riddle huffed and turned away from him without another word. Floyd snickered before calling out to him, “I’ll text you later so we can arrange a lesson!”

Riddle didn’t reply back but Floyd knew that no matter what he came up with, his lessons were _definitely_ going to be more interesting.

* * *

_**In his hair** _

Riddle was the _worst._

Jade lied. That vice dorm leader of Heartslabyul lied and Floyd was going to hunt him down and squeeze all the life out of him. Riddle’s lessons were _worse_ than Crewel’s. All of the voices of the teachers were easy to ignore but Riddle got close to his face, scolding him in the ear. At first, Floyd thought it was fine as he was getting close to him but all he felt was annoyance.

“Floyd, are you listening?” Riddle’s voice was even, _threatening_ almost. He was standing across from him, hands on the table. Floyd looked up from the worksheet, absolutely miserable.

“What is it, goldfish?”

“You _weren’t_ listening.” Riddle scolded. He crossed his arms and peered down at him. “After you kept begging me to teach you, you want to doze off during the lessons? I didn’t expect anything less from you.”

“Why are we just repeating the same thing all the teachers do?!” Floyd whined, placing his head back on the table. “This is so boring!”

“You’ve survived the boring lessons before,” Riddle said. He took one book from the large pile and flipped through it. “In order of preparation, how does one use the potion of growth properly?”

“Don’t know.”

_“Floyd.”_

“I don’t care.” Floyd snapped. He sat back up and leaned back in his seat, balancing on the back legs with ease. He finally stood up, pushing the chair back, making it screech against the floor. “I’m done.”

“After all the effort I put into this?!” Riddle rounded the table to reach over and grab him by the arm. Floyd was shocked by the strength and was suddenly pulled down so their faces were centimetres apart. “I am not letting you fail after all the work I put into this!”

“Then teach me better!” Floyd demanded. He stood back straight but didn’t remove his arm from Riddle’s grip. “You taught coralfish without a book, right?”

“Coralfi—do you mean Cater?” Riddle furrowed his eyebrows. “I had to go through extreme lengths to teach him.”

“And I’m not worth the extreme lengths?” Floyd deflated a little. He was sure that he was more important than that attention seeking coralfish. He taught Riddle to swim after all!

“It’s not—” Riddle sighed midway through his sentence. He frowned and looked away from Floyd and the disappointment weighed heavier in him. Riddle released his arm and scratched the side of his head. “I’ll think of _something._ I cannot allow anyone to fail under my teachings. It _is_ rule #387 of the Queen of Hearts after all: the failure of your subjects is the failure of yourself as a leader.”

“You’re so kind, goldfish,” Floyd leaned down, placing his forehead against Riddle’s. Riddle narrowed his eyes but didn’t move away. “I look forward to it~”

Floyd didn’t have to wait long which was both exciting and annoying.

The next day was Saturday which meant he could sleep all he wanted, drowning in his pillows until Jade came in to tell him to get ready for work. They weren’t going to open until right before lunch which meant he could relax and dream, thinking about eating small goldfish.

Which meant waking up at six o’clock in the morning was _not_ on his agenda.

“FLOYD, WAKE UP!” He groaned when his blankets were pulled off. He tried to grab it but flailed around instead, only grabbing the air. He grabbed his second pillow and placed it on his head to block out the loud voice but it was also pulled off.

He pushed up, glaring, unable to _believe_ that he had to squeeze the life out of someone, _specifically goldfish,_ this early in the morning.

“Goldfish…” His body still wanted to stay in his bed so he forcefully dragged himself out, legs giving out and tumbled off. His legs hadn’t woken up yet. “Get over here. Time to squeeze…”

“Time to wake up,” Riddle announced, not at all affected by Floyd’s threats. He scowled and saw him dressed in his PE uniform. “Get dressed. We’re heading to the field.”

Floyd groaned and rolled on his back, looking up at him. He was wide awake, no trace of tiredness on his face. He wanted to grab that arrogant face and crush it between his hands. He tried to reach up but failed, arms too sore from exhaustion to actually do anything effective.

“I have work soon…”

“Azul agreed to give you the morning off to study as he also doesn’t want you to fail,” Riddle explained as he slapped away Floyd’s hands easily. “Jade also gave his blessings so you’re free until ten.”

“Don’t wanna,” Floyd rolled over so he could go back to sleep but Riddle kicked him hard in the back. “That _hurts!”_

“You wanted me to teach you so you have to listen to my rules and follow along!” Riddle grabbed his arm, trying to pull him up.

Floyd never thought that he would have the _guts_ to try this little stunt. He really wasn’t in the mood to do any studying and just wanted Riddle to leave him alone so he could sleep in peace. Why did he have to be so persistent? Didn’t he hate him? Didn’t he want him to fail? Sure, Floyd had asked him to teach him only because he wanted something _interesting._ Waking up at six in the morning was the complete opposite of that.

Instead of letting Riddle have his way, Floyd took a hold of his arm. His strength returned back to him with all this irritation and he pulled him into his chest, wrapping his legs around him again as if it was his tail doing so.

“Floyd! Let go! We need to study!”

“No,” He said as he buried his face into his hair. Although he had a strong sense of smell, he never knew what Riddle’s true scent was. It was always crowded with other students’ scents, potions and burning candles from around the school. When they were swimming, the salt water was always in the way so although Floyd had an idea of what it was supposed to be like, there was nothing truly distinct.

He inhaled.

He should’ve predicted flowers. They were probably roses, knowing it was probably rule number whatever the hell it was: always smell like roses. Floyd didn’t know. But there was also something sweet in his hair, fruity almost, and he recalled that goldfish was fond of strawberry tarts (information he had acquired from Jade who had gotten it from Heartslabyul’s vice dorm leader) and sweets. Floyd wasn’t necessarily against them but salty was definitely better.

But it suited Riddle.

There were a few more scents that Floyd recognized such as parchment and ink; books and writing, and everything he knew from the library. He wondered how long Riddle had spent at the place to have its scent to rub off on him. He knew he went there frequently to study, but to that extent? Goldfish was just too serious and needed a break. He didn’t need to go to the library every waking hour of the day, nor did he have to wake up at six to get Floyd to study.

He didn’t, but he did.

Floyd rubbed his nose further into his hair, marvelling at its softness. It tickled his nose a little but he kept touching it, recalling how he couldn’t stop the other day. It was just the perfect texture and insanely addictive to Floyd, used to scraping his fins on rough coral or accidentally swimming into a jagged rock. The softest he could compare it to was his bed but even that didn’t have the same calming effect as stroking Riddle’s hair.

He could just fall asleep right there.

Floyd inhaled again, eyes closing and imagining all the scents in his mind coming to form one image. His body moved on its own, kissing Riddle’s soft locks, smiling into it.

He felt so much better.

Then he screeched, releasing Riddle and holding onto his stomach, cursing at how he seemed to have fallen for the same trick again.

Riddle was too dangerous.

“I expect you out of your room in fifteen minutes or less!” He stood up and stomped away. Floyd stayed in the same position on the floor, trying to recover from Riddle’s violence. “I will not tolerate tardiness so you better prepare yourself if you are such!”

The door slammed shut. Floyd groaned again.

He just really wanted to sleep.

* * *

_**On the cheek** _

He was late which meant Riddle was furious. Jade was up bright and early like always and he was waiting with Riddle in Mostro Lounge with some seafood soup for breakfast. He smiled pleasantly at his brother although Floyd felt anything but happiness. Even his brother could be so cruel to him.

“Hurry up,” Riddle crossed his legs and arms, finger tapping impatiently. “You’ve already wasted enough time. My carefully laid out study plans are now _ruined_ because of you.”

“Well, why did you have to make it so early in the morning?!” Floyd grumbled as he ate his soup. “This is earlier than waking up for class.”

“Rule #154 of the Queen of Hearts is as follows: one must wake up at 6AM sharp so they are ready for the day! What else would you be doing if not studying or prepping?”

_“Sleeping.”_

Floyd was reluctant to follow Riddle out of the dormitory. He was awake but it didn’t mean he wanted to _study._ Riddle seemed to have caught this and threw him a broom that was leaning against the bar. He had caught the broom, instantly curious. They were going to study, right? What kind of lesson requires a broom? What had goldfish come up with?

He was intrigued.

They walked out of the dormitory and Floyd, now more interested in the lesson, kept bothering Riddle like usual.

“Ne, goldfish. What are we going to do? Is it something fun?”

“We’re going to study like I said before. And ‘fun’ is a subjective term. I doubt I’ll have fun with this since I have you as a student.”

“Ehhh. But I’m a good student!”

“Good students don’t fail!”

They arrived on the sports field. It was completely clear and the sun was shining brightly. There was a bit of wind which made the morning chillier than usual but Floyd was used to colder weather like that so he was fine. Even Riddle didn’t flinch at such a small thing.

“Alright, goldfish. What are we—”

Riddle raised his arm up, Magic Pen in his hand. Floyd instinctively went on the defensive, expecting him to attack for his disobedience. Instead, his pen pointed upwards and shot out a golden light, forming into various large rings.

“Your goal,” Riddle began with a smirk, “is to fly through the rings safely. There are spells that protect them and in order to break them, you must use the correct sequence of enchantments corresponding with the potion that can defeat this spell.”

“Hmm,” Floyd hummed, intrigued by this complicated set up. That required him to know which spell was being used on the ring as well as knowing what its weak point was. He had to determine the corresponding potion and sequence too? Goldfish really wasn’t making it easy.

How interesting.

“Okay, let’s go.” Floyd got on his broom and floated up in the air with ease. It seemed to be behaving today, probably because he was so willing to not goof off this time. Riddle also got in his broom and flew behind the ring, Magic Pen out, and set up the spell. He flew away when he finished to go set up the other rings.

Floyd blasted a simple light spell on the first ring, intending to see it bounce back or have some sort of strange effect, but it merely disappeared once it went in between. He blinked in confusion, wondering what had happened.

What kind of spell made something disappear like that? Was it just light that disappeared or other things?

He threw a water spell and the stream also disappeared, not leaving a single trace.

“A black hole spell, hmm?” Floyd knew what Riddle was trying to imply with this particular spell. It was a situation where something was sucked in so all he had to do was remember the correct potion to pull everything back out.

The procedure for that was…

Floyd furrowed his brow.

First, he needed the ingredients to produce the correct speed for it; the wings of Mercury. He then needed strength; five dragon scales. To create the vortex he needed…

He threw every spell he knew that would match the ingredients. He could tell he was getting it as the ring glowed a different colour once he threw the spell, otherwise it would just simply absorb it. When he finished, there was a small explosion and everything that went into it spewed out to the ground.

He passed the first ring.

He continued through each ring with enough interest to do them correctly. Goldfish was smart, not making them too hard that he would get frustrated and leave, but not make them too easy so he would finish them in no time. It had only been a day since he had complained about his lessons but he managed to think of something like this to jog his memories and make him realize which parts needed to be done.

‘Amazing.’

He had finally made it past the last ring with Riddle floating there, waiting. He flew over, grinning and pleased that he was able to pass. He should demand a reward from him. That’s what good teachers did, after all. He gave Riddle a hair clip that he cherished as a gift for being such a good swimming student. Floyd wondered what he should request.

“Not bad,” Riddle replied with a nod. There was a small smirk on his lips. “Now the final one.”

Floyd glanced around. There were no more rings to go through so he wasn’t sure what Riddle meant until he suddenly disappeared from his sight, now a distance away.

He widened his eyes and was afraid to blink in case he disappeared like that again.

“Catch me!”

And Riddle flew off.

Floyd wasted no time, entranced by a hunt suddenly laid before him. He used all his power to fly after Riddle but he was incredibly fast. He didn’t know that he was so good on a broom, zigzagging around the surrounding trees and flying high above. Floyd thought he was fine on a broom but it was _nothing_ compared to Riddle.

It was impossible to catch up. Or was it? Was Riddle using a spell to go that fast? Floyd took out his Magic Pen and threw a water spell at him with a larger range.

It bounced off him and Floyd knew that there was a spell. He needed the solution for a slowing potion so he racked through his brain, trying to remember the ingredients needed for one. There were plenty of them and he had to determine which was correct.

Riddle wasn’t just using a speed spell but he was flying as well. Floyd was pretty sure there was a potion with similar effects so he chose to focus on that.

It turned out to be the correct solution. As the flung spells at Riddle, the imaginary shield around him changed colours just like the rings. There was a small explosion causing a swarm of smoke around him. Riddle didn’t seem fazed and continued flying though his speed was not as quick.

This was Floyd’s chance.

He got closer and closer but was still out of reach. Riddle was able to deflect his attacks perfectly with his back to him, just as expected. He laughed because he should’ve expected him to be this good, this amazing at magic and flying. He was the top student and strived to be greater.

And Floyd was fighting him on equal grounds.

Perhaps he couldn’t beat him in magic. He knew he slacked off but even when he was trying, Riddle just clearly could see what attacks he wanted to use.

So what was something Riddle would never expect?

Floyd got close enough to Riddle’s broom to be right on the tail end. He slowly stood on his, heart racing at that speed with the wind whipping at him, trying to keep his balance. Riddle must’ve noticed the attacks stopping and turned his head. His face instantly changed; eyes wide, mouth agape and screaming at him, and body twisting to him, as if he wanted to reach out.

_Perfect._

Floyd jumped from the broom and tackled Riddle, knocking him off his broom as well. Riddle screamed in his ear and held onto Floyd, absolutely mortified. Floyd was ready though.

He casted a slowing spell and they descended rather gracefully to the ground. Once their feet touched it, Riddle collapsed on his knees, breathing heavily. Floyd merely laughed as he sat next to him.

_“You idiot!”_ He immediately got scolded by Riddle who turned to him, punching him on the shoulder. There was slight pain but nothing too bad, especially when he was just so amused by his reaction. “What were you thinking, jumping off like that? What’s going through that insane mind of yours that you would just do that _and then_ bring me down with you?!”

“But we’re fine.” Floyd grinned despite the continuous punches. “I was ready.”

“You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Riddle’s punches and voice became weaker until he finally stopped. Floyd stopped smiling when Riddle held his shirt tightly; face buried in his shoulder, and his body was trembling. “What were you doing, standing on the broom like that?! Why would you do such a stupid thing? You could’ve fallen off! You could’ve _died!”_

Riddle turned his head away. Floyd grabbed his hands, rubbing the back of them in slow circles with his thumb. They were still trembling and he heard Riddle sniffle.

Comforting someone had never been his forte. In fact, he was sure that everything he did was anything _but_ comforting. He stayed silently as he watched the tears roll down Riddle’s cheeks. He was afraid that anything he said would just make him angrier. He couldn’t think of anything to make him stop. He had never seen Riddle _this_ upset over _him._

He was at a loss.

And he hated it. He hated how useless he was. He hated that he just wanted to see more interesting expressions from Riddle and forced him to show _this_ one. Of course, he had always been curious to know what his crying face was like, but his chest throbbed at seeing him like this.

_He_ caused it.

Floyd reached up with one hand, grabbing Riddle’s chin and turned him towards him. He tried to pull away so Floyd let him, afraid of hurting him more. He then reached out for the cheek furthest from him, cupping it in his hands.

His hands were wet. Even in his view, he could see more pour out as if he couldn’t stop.

He brought Riddle’s face closer, kissing away the tears that he could see. Each one that came out, he placed his lips on them, making them disappear. They were salty, reminiscent of the sea, but these were a completely different flavour.

Floyd hated them.

Riddle eventually allowed him to turn his head so they were facing each other. Floyd kept kissing each tear, hoping that they would stop eventually. Maybe Riddle would stop crying because he was so angry at Floyd that he didn’t want him to do that anymore. 

He finally stopped. His eyes were red and becoming puffy and he looked like a complete mess. There was a wrinkle between his eyebrows and he was still frowning as he stared at Floyd.

“I hate you.”

Even though Riddle said that, he placed his head on Floyd’s shoulder again.

Floyd placed his arms around his waist and didn’t let go.

* * *

_**On the hand** _

Basketball was either a hit or a miss. Floyd towered over most of the students in the club so it was easy for him to defend as well as shoot the ball into the net. Then again, that’s exactly the reason why he got bored; it was too easy.

It was fun seeing how the crab wanted to challenge him, or he had to be watchful because the sea snake was always up to something, even if he didn’t act like it. Still, they weren’t able to do anything without magic and he only had to put his arm up and throw the ball.

After a few minutes of playing, he could feel himself slip into boredom. There was no challenge in this; no chase, no fun. Riddle’s lessons were still fresh on his mind. For the past week, they have been doing different activities every day to get Floyd to memorize things even if they seemed irrelevant at first. He had even gotten all his energy for basketball out since Riddle insisted they did one lesson with a basketball exercise.

Honestly, goldfish’s adaptability was incredible, but it also meant that everything was dull in comparison.

Floyd stopped bouncing the ball and stared at the ground.

He wanted to see him.

He wanted to study with him more, as shocking as it was. He wanted to tease him, play with him, and swim with him. He wanted them to fly on their brooms and soar into the night sky, watching another meteor shower. He wanted to reach out and touch him, place his lips on his soft skin, snuggle into his hair, and just hold him there.

He wanted to wipe away his tears and just be with him.

Floyd couldn’t get rid of Riddle’s crying face from his head. It was terrifying seeing him like that; the strength he knew Riddle to have had just disappeared. He remembered when they were at the beach and Riddle almost drowned and just how weak he was. Floyd thought he would’ve learned his lesson after pulling such stunts, but he really didn’t. He always thought that Riddle was infallible, always knowing the best way to handle his moods and actions. That was his image.

He never thought he would _cry._

“Tch!” Floyd threw the basketball to the wall angrily for it to bounce back into his hand. 

Azul and Jade had always told him to think of the consequences of his actions once in a while. Even goldfish had scolded him about it but if it all worked out in the end, did it matter? He won’t leave a result he’s not satisfied so how he got there shouldn’t matter.

But if it meant seeing Riddle cry like that, so hurt and distraught, Floyd was reconsidering his actions.

He continued to curse at himself. He would never beat up himself over something like _this._ If he hurt Azul, he would just apologize. Jade was his brother so of course he would accept all of Floyd even if he didn’t agree.

But Riddle was different, and he couldn’t quite figure out why.

“How annoying!” His voice was rough, bordering on a growl. He threw the ball a little too aggressively, and blinded by his frustrations, he completely miscalculated its trajectory. It flew towards his head and suddenly, he felt pain shoot through his head and his back hit the floor.

“Floyd-senpai!”

“Did he really just hit himself in the head? Really?”

“Someone get him to the infirmary!”

Everyone was too noisy. He stood up groggily and felt his body sway. Someone grabbed him to hold him up.

“I’ll take him,” He heard the little crab say, pulling him along. “Floyd-senpai, you’ll be fine! Don’t worry about it!”

“Noisy,” Floyd mumbled but he didn’t protest. He could mostly walk on his own but Ace was being too cautious with his arm around his shoulder and his waist, holding him like he was going to collapse. “I’m fine.”

“We’ll let the nurse see about that!”

He groaned though and didn’t feel like protesting. His head was throbbing; pain went back and forth, going from a small pulse to a giant wave. He should just take a nap in the infirmary if it really was like that.

“Ace? Floyd?” His ears perked up as soon as he recognized goldfish’s voice. “What happened?!”

“Floyd-senpai got hit in the head with a basketball,” Ace answered before he got a chance. “I’m just bringing him here to make sure he doesn’t have a concussion.”

“I see,” Riddle’s voice was even but there was a light tone in it. “The nurse isn’t here right now but I can assist so you can head back to your club activities.”

“Eh? Is that okay?” Ace asked and Floyd wanted to curse at him so he could have time alone with goldfish.

“Yes. It’s important for you to attend your club activities. It _is_ rule #66. Haven’t you memorized that yet?” Riddle’s voice was stern and a bit disappointed.

“I, uh, not yet…”

“I see,” He replied. He clicked his tongue. “For now, set Floyd down on the bed so he can rest. I can handle the rest from there.”

Floyd dragged his legs over and sat on the bed. He laid down, sighing at the chance to sleep and rest and make sure his head didn’t explode. Riddle and Ace spoke to each other for another minute (well, it sounded like Riddle was reprimanding him, almost the same way Jade would to him) before the crab left.

He wanted to talk to Riddle but couldn’t drag out the energy to do so. A few minutes passed before a chair was pulled up next to the bed. Something cool was placed on his forehead.

“I can’t believe you,” The calmness in his voice disappeared and Riddle was snickering. “You got hit in the head with a basketball? How ridiculous!”

“Shut up,” Floyd mumbled but there was no malice there. He listened as Riddle continued to laugh.

He continued for a few more seconds before calming down. Floyd felt his hand on his forehead, the towel blocking him. His touch was gentle, caressing him gently.

“How do you feel?” He asked seriously. “How much pain do you feel?”

Floyd sighed. “A little but I just need to sleep it off. It’s not a problem.”

“The nurse will be back soon so they’ll know what to do.” Riddle said reassuringly. “Don’t get a concussion.”

“Where are they anyways?” Floyd just wanted whatever treatment he needed so he could get out. He wanted to rest a little in his room before needing to go to Monstro Lounge.

“They ran out of some slime for some ointment so they went to get some from the school store.”

“And why are you here, goldfish?” He removed the towel from his forehead before looking at Riddle. It was strange to see how calm he was

“It’s my ointment.”

“Ehh?” Floyd sat up carefully. Riddle had immediately stood from his seat to help him, grabbing the pillow on his bed and placing it against the frame and wall so he could ease back into it. “What for?”

“My alchemy partner today caused an explosion so I got injured on my hands,” Floyd looked down at them. They were covered in his usual gloves. “The nurse ran out of ointment after dealing with the others so they have to make more.”

Floyd grabbed his gloved hands and watched Riddle flinch. He didn’t even ask, slowly peeling off one glove to uncover the marks and scratches already there. His once spotless hands were now covered in brown, blue, purple and black.

An ugly feeling went through his chest as he examined Riddle’s hand. Who _dared_ do such a thing to him? He wondered if Riddle had punished him properly because if he didn’t, Floyd was ready to hunt for them and squeeze any life they had left.

“Floyd,” Riddle placed his other hand on his arm and instantly, his tension disappeared. “It was just an accident. A foolish one albeit, but one nonetheless. Crewel already gave his scolding and it was actually…pitiful to see.”

“How dare he hurt goldfish like this,” Floyd tried to control himself but could feel a low growl escape his throat, “He needs to pay—”

“And I said it’s fine. Crewel took care of him.” Riddle sat on the edge of the bed as if getting closer to Floyd would calm him down. Floyd could smell whatever potion they had been working on, blocking any scent of flowers, fruit, and parchment. “There’s not much else that needs to be done.”

“Tch,” Floyd slumped, disappointed that his hunt was shot down before he could even start. He looked down, staring at Riddle’s small hand in his. If he rubbed it as gently as he could, would they still hurt him? He didn’t want to do that just in case.

He was tired of seeing Riddle hurt.

Floyd lifted up his hand, carefully examining each stain, each injury. He leaned forward and placed his lips as carefully as possible, wishing that they could heal; wishing that instead of hurt, he could make him recover; wishing he could take away those times he almost killed him because of his foolishness, or causing him to cry. There was so much he did to Riddle.

“Why?” Riddle’s voice was quiet. Floyd looked up at him. His lips were pursed, eyebrows furrowed, and cheeks were pink. It felt like he was going to cry again and Floyd immediately lowered his hand, knowing he probably did something wrong _again._ “Why do you keep…doing that?”

“What?”

“You know,” Riddle’s expression changed. He narrowed his eyes. “Be gentle to me.”

“Because,” There was only one answer he could think of, “Riddle is too precious.”

* * *

His face bloomed into a scarlet, mouth opened, and shock in his eyes. Floyd wondered what was wrong and how did this reaction come about. Riddle slowly moved his hand to put his glove back on. It had begun trembling and he was having difficulty though he was staring down at it.

“What’s wron—”

“Nothing!” Riddle stood up abruptly. He turned away from Floyd, “Absolutely nothing! I’ll come back later when the nurse returns. Stay put and goodbye, Floyd.

“Eh?! Wait—”

Riddle had escaped and Floyd was left there, arm outstretched, wanting to catch him but it was too late. He wasn’t sure what had caused such a reaction and it left him baffled. Sure, Riddle had tried to escape him before but there was something about how his face was that didn’t fit in with the usual and was…

_Really cute._

Floyd placed a hand on his face, “What has Riddle done to me—”

He stopped.

He felt his face burn up.

When did he start calling goldfish ‘Riddle’? When did it start coming out so naturally that he didn’t even notice?

Goldfish was goldfish. That was what he always called him and that’s how it always should be—

He stopped. He placed his face in his hands, definitely feeling the heat of his skin higher than usual.

But maybe he didn’t want it to be how it always was?

Quickening footsteps caught his attention. Floyd expected the nurse so when he looked up, he was surprised to see Riddle there. His face was still red and his expression had changed, more akin to anger than before. He stormed up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt.

He expected a punch. He expected the past year and a half of annoyance to finally hit him. He expected Riddle to lash out and throw curses and enchantments to bind him and ruin him.

He did _not_ expect his lips to press against his.

Floyd gasped, or at least tried to, when he realized what was going on. As soon as he got over his shock, Riddle moved away and pushed him back onto the bed.

The anger had diminished and he was looking at him again with that faint blush on his cheeks. His eyes were glassy and lips were parted.

Floyd wanted to do it again.

He got up from his spot and reached out for Riddle’s face. He allowed him and Floyd only stared at him, watching his expression, hoping for a sign to tell him that it was alright. He could continue and he was allowed to do it.

There was uncertainty.

“Why?” Floyd had to ask. If he made a wrong move, if he wasn’t reading this right, then it was over. He didn’t want to hurt Riddle again, even if it meant holding himself back.

“B-because…” Riddle’s eyes darted around, not looking at Floyd directly. “I wanted to.”

“Ehh?” A grin crept up Floyd’s face. His chest felt light and his cheeks started to hurt as his smile got wider and wider. “Is that so?”

“Yes!” Riddle finally turned to him, determination on his face. He had never been the crafty type like Floyd, always showing his emotions on his face; from his superiority to his anger and everything in between. Even if he tried to hide it, it was easy to tell. He was just an open book.

Even now.

“So, if I wanted to, I can do that too?” Floyd asked, thumb brushing against Riddle’s lips. His tongue traced against the inside of his own lips, anxious for them to be on Riddle’s once more.

“W-well,” Riddle stuttered and Floyd felt giddy at how _bewildered_ he was, remembering the night of the meteor shower. “I guess I won’t stop you if you _really_ want to.”

_Perfect._

Floyd leaned in, placing his lips on Riddle’s. He could feel Riddle’s tension dissipate and his hands reaching up for the front of Floyd’s shirt. Floyd wrapped one arm around Riddle’s waist to pull him in and kept the other on his face, stroking his smooth skin and playing with his soft hair.

He never felt like this before.

_How interesting._

They finally parted when Riddle needed air. He was huffing and even Floyd was flustered. He glanced down at his pink cheeks, swollen lips, and shy eyes.

“Ne,” Floyd’s heart was pounding, “Can I do it again?”

Riddle nodded quietly and Floyd leaned in again, a smile playing on his lips.

He could get used to this.

_**On the lips** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you have made it to the end of the story! It was a lot fluffier this time around. Writing Floyd is definitely a challenge since he's so moody and...the way he is, so I hope I didn't do too badly.
> 
> This is the second part of a 5 (6?) part series I am planning, however, the next few stories will be surrounding Trey and Jade in this universe. Floyd and Riddle will make appearances in their story as well but if you're only looking for these two, I offer you this and the prequel.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
